


Love is a Battlefield

by beautifulconcordia



Series: Odds and Ends and Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: Yaz during a dangerous trip gets injured and falls in love.





	1. Danger, danger, Yasmin Khan!

She lies there in the midst of the battlefield. Strange alien bombs flying by, her hearing temporarily cut by the loud bang of the bombs, the rapid gunfire spitting out furiously in the background. Her eyes closed, her breathing shallow. One hand pressed tightly against a wound that bled through her blouse, she feels the warmth of her own blood against her hand. A voice is heard. But her hearing was shot, she could only hear faintly. She cannot see who,as it all seemed a blur—but knows it is a familiar voice. Tries to speak, she feels a finger pressed gently against her lips.

“Don’t move...oh god, not again!” the voice says, a hint of panic detected, but she calms herself down as she feels hands working cautiously to tend to her wound. She feels the shrapnel being removed bit by bit, seething in pain as each jagged piece was removed. 

“Almost done,” the voice says, and she manages to open her eyes a little. Blurry, she tried her best to make out who was saving her ass. She shouldn’t have gone out there like that. She knew she shouldn’t have but she did anyway. Blonde hair, colorful clothes, the light smell of lavender, she smiles big.

“Doctor,” she says a little groggy. The time lord smiles, continuing to suture the wound.

“Hold still, Yaz. I’m still closing it up. Luckily it was a shrapnel bomb. Those bombs are killer, but are treatable if acted quickly upon…” she pauses for a moment to finish her handiwork.

“There, that should do it. Good thing Clara Barton taught me how to suture wounds like these. She founded the Red Cross in the states, y’know.”

Yaz nods, and replies,”Thank you...for saving me.”

The Doctor smiles. 

“I don’t think I can handle a world without Yaz,”she says, sonicing the last part of the gash, closing the wound beautifully. All that time with the Red Cross so many years ago paid off. Yaz attempts to sit up, groaning a little from the pain.

The Doctor reaches her hand out, helping her.

“ Careful. It’s going to take a bit for you to heal. Those wounds nearly could have killed you if I wouldn’t have been here.”

The Doctor starts to choke up, thinking about how she damn near lost her companion. She didn’t want to go through that pain again. She knew there was that chance again, but she wanted for once in her lifetimes to have her companions survive, and be able to go back home. Much like Sarah Jane did. Although she still kicked herself for flying to Aberdeen instead, Sarah Jane did make it back to her home safely. She had her own adventures, her own companions, including her son Luke...and even a trusty alien computer. However, she made it home and survived, despite the many dangerous situations the Doctor took her to. Jo survived. She had her own family and even had her own adventures traveling through many countries and experiencing different cultures. This felt different to her than any other companion. For some reason she hadn’t worried this way since Rose. Maybe she was dealing with her feelings finally. “Yeah, that has to be it,” she deducted.

There was no way that the Doctor was going to let anything happen to Yaz. She loved her with every fiber of her being. Her hearts beat loudly. Her head throbbing. Not now, not now… she thinks to herself, continuing to tend to Yaz’s injuries. As she worked, she discovers more gashes and burns. Gathering herself, she calmly sonics the wounds, sealing them carefully. Yaz groans.

The Doctor wipes a bit of sweat from her brow and smiles.

“That’s the last of them, hopefully.” She pushes the torn shirt up, noting that there would be some scarring. She thought her work was ace. Pretty ace for not having sutured wounds in a long time.

Yaz smiles and with help from the Doctor she sits up. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” she whispered hoarsely. The younger woman reaches for her hand and grabs it, her fingers weakly locking with the Doctor’s. Leaning forward, she presses a gentle kiss against the time lord’s lips.

The Doctor turns a shade of crimson, and returns the kiss.

“Save your energy, Yaz m’love. I’m going to help you inside, and get you to the bed. She manages to help her up, and Yaz places her arm around the Doctor.

Someday she would tell Yaz how she felt. And in her usual grand details...But right now was not the time,nor the place. She would satisfy her mind with the happiness that she got a kiss. Not one of those platonic kisses. It was one of those kisses that signaled that more was coming. And they held hands, oh my goodness! The Doctor swooned at the thought of Yaz’s hand in her own. She bites her lip at the thought of the lip lock. 

“Doctor,” Yaz’s voice cut through her daydream. Snapping back to reality, she focuses on getting Yaz safely inside. Once inside, she carries Yaz through the door. Searching for her room, she finds it, and lays Yaz on the bed gently. The young woman groans a little, and the Doctor smiles.

“You’re safe. I’ll go get you some water and something to eat. I’m sure you’re famished.”

Yaz smiles,”Thank you. I’m sorry if I made you worry. I shouldn’t have gone out there like that.”

The Doctor smiles. “I’m just glad you’re safe and healing. It could have been worse, but I’m grateful that you’re okay.”

She runs her fingers through Yaz’s soft hair, adjusting it. 

Yaz tried her hardest not to gasp. She was still very much healing from her wounds, and just the faintest touch was turning her on. She knew what she did on the battlefield—kissing her was risky. But Yaz did it, and she was waiting for the Doctor to bring it up. She was figuring that this discussion would come up eventually, it had to. 

_Yaz was in love._


	2. Anytime, Anywhere

The Doctor was alone for the first time in a long time. Alone in the TARDIS, where it was unusually silent. Well, except for the whirring of all the switches. She doesn’t like quiet, she likes the musical sounds of Yaz’s laughter, after hearing one of her many wild stories of places she’s been. Adventures she remembers as clear as the day she went. She remembers every quirk, who she was with, their scent, what they did together and the monster encountered. Yaz was always enamored with her stories, and begged for more. She loved having company, it kept her from going inward. 

 

The Doctor smiles at the thought of Yaz’s laugh after a good story. She’d tell her another good one when she got back from visiting her family. It was her request after days of rest after healing from the wounds suffered on their last adventure. Graham and Ryan went home as well weeks before that, just to catch up on the mound of chores they had left behind while adventuring with her. Grace would have been cross with them if she would have still been alive, as Graham had remarked to the Doctor shortly before they left. She wouldn’t have liked them to leave the house in tatters, so they hurried off to get things in order before their next adventure began. It was Yaz and the Doctor alone the last week or two, but the Doctor insisted that Yaz visit them. She learned from her ninth incarnation why she should. 

 

Rose Tyler was once declared missing because her ninth incarnation messed up by setting it to a year late instead of only being gone twelve hours. She really wished even now that she wouldn’t have messed it up like that. So when the team wanted to go home, she happily made some time for them to do so. This time she chose to not tag along, she needed a moment. It had been a while since she just let herself be and spent some time with herself.

 

“So, what do I do with myself now?” she remarks to herself, picking up her sonic. She read all her books, so that was out of the question. Way too many times actually. Fix that broken cloaking device on her tardis? Didn’t feel like it, she had put it off for thousands of years and had about given up on it actually working for once. She reaches for the lever, sending a fresh biscuit flying down the track. Taking a bite, she smiles.

 

“Brilliant!”

 

Her voice echoed through the halls of the time machine. It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. She liked it busy. Strolling down the halls, she finds Yaz’s room. She smells the perfume still lingering as if she was still inside. Finding a blouse strewn on the messed up bed, she picks it up and takes a deep inhale. She can smell the sweet honeysuckle and jasmine and smiles.

 

“I wish you were here,” the Doctor whispers, placing the blouse over an ancient renaissance era chair that matched the vanity table. She glances at herself in the mirror, frowning at the fact that she looked an absolute disaster. Maybe it would do her some good to be with her thoughts. She felt that she hadn’t really been with them since before her regeneration. All she did was avoid talk of her past, like it was some deep, dark secret. Even the good memories were pushed aside like yesterday’s news. The Doctor knew full well that one of these days she had to acknowledge everything, even if it was painful. She spots a note on the table. Written in Yaz’s handwriting, she smiles. Even the letter “I” had balloon hearts. She swore on both of her hearts that Yaz had the cutest handwriting. Picking it up, it draws her in. Wasn’t addressed to anyone else but her.  _ Yaz wanted her to find it.  _

 

**_I love her and want more time with her. No one else makes me feel the way she does. She makes me all kinds of happy. If I tell her, it might change how she feels about me. I’ve seen the pictures of people who once travelled all over. I’m not the first to travel with her, much less will be the last. I’ve read logs—the TARDIS shared them before when I asked questions, some of them questions that she’s not yet answered. If you’re reading this babe, which I know you are it was the TARDIS. She insisted I know these things, and wouldn’t let up until I understood the dangers. I realize she’s had some good and some bad occur, and I get that. I understand the fear of involvement with a companion, she had that with so many only to have it taken away. I just want to have more time with her, is that too much to ask? I’m deeply in love with her,and I’m just as afraid of losing her as she is losing me._ **

 

The Doctor puts the paper down, unable to finish, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She turns around to find Yaz standing in the doorway.

 

“I knew you’d be here. You missed me.”

 

The Doctor, silent for a minute to compose her thoughts, replies,”I did. I’m not used to the silence and being in it. I’m used to it being busy.” She realized that Yaz came back earlier than she expected.

 

“I guess you missed me too. I thought you were going to spend all day with your family.”

 

The young woman shook her head. “Nah, I couldn’t take it after a few hours. Mum and Dad were on me about how I never spend enough time with them anymore, Sonja was again harassing me about moving out so she could have my room, and Mum kept grilling me about my relationship with you.”

 

Just as she finishes ranting about her family, the Doctor plants a kiss on the younger woman’s lips, in an attempt to silence her.

 

Pausing she replies,”This is how I feel about us. I love you Yaz. I go to great lengths to protect you because I don’t want you to get hurt. Your note didn’t change how I felt, because I feel it too. You’ve brought out a side of me I haven’t seen in centuries.”

 

The younger woman was perplexed. She had just confessed in a note no less how she felt about the Doctor. She had half expected a rejection, and here she was, finding out they felt the same. 

 

The Doctor grins childishly, taking her hands in hers.

 

“I love you with every fiber of my being Yasmin Khan. I love the way you dot your I’s with hearts and cross your t’s. I love your laughter and your sweet smile. I love your hugs and I most definitely enjoyed that kiss.”

 

Yay blushes, her face turning a deep crimson. She did not expect this outcome. 

 

“Can I make a request?” she asks, her eyes meeting with the Doctor’s.

 

“Anytime, you know that Yaz.” The Doctor replies, breathy.


	3. Telepathic

Somehow, the Doctor knew exactly what she wanted. She could read minds now. Or so she thought. It was all in those eyes. She looks at the Doctor, and before the Doctor could utter a word, her body was pressed against the wall. Yaz presses herself against her, still clothed. She reaches for the suspenders, sliding them down off the time lady’s shoulders. Her fingers reach for the blouse, pushing it up to reveal a toned body. 

She helps the Doctor pull the shirt over her head, tossing the discarded shirt on a nearby antique chair. She notes that the Doctor went braless, and cups her hands over her small rounded breasts, marveling at their beauty. Her thumbs tease the time lady’s nipples as the Doctor gasps. Yaz silences the gasp with a kiss, a few hungry mouthed kisses. She trails the kisses down the nape of her neck, nibbling and sucking in hopes to leave a bruise. The Doctor moans as she moved downwards.

She takes Yaz’s hand, guiding it to her most sensitive area. Yaz slips her finger in, feeling her wetness. Pulling it out, she licks it, a smile across her lips. She unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a lacy bra. The Doctor clumsily flicks the clasps off, and the bra slid to the floor. She unbuttoned the pants, and Yaz kicks those to the ground, and leaves herself with nothing but panties. Well, for now anyway.

Gently Yaz pushes her against the bed. Falling on top, her sweat soaked body presses against the Doctor’s own. Using a yoga stretch, she arches her back. She runs her hands down the Time Lord’s smooth back, tracing against her hip bones, to which the Doctor moans. Slipping her hand inside once again, she feels the wetness, her fingers teasing against the most sensitive areas. 

It had been centuries since she had felt this way. With each swift movement of Yaz’s fingers inside, the Doctor moans, and whimpers softly.

“This is lovely,” Yaz murmured, pressing soft kisses against the nape of the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor couldn’t say anything, all that came out was a gasp. Yaz was brilliant, she thinks to herself. She hadn’t had these urges in a long time. Yaz was satisfying her needs. Needs? What were those? Her mind would not shut up for one moment. She was nervous, it had been much too long.

And yet again, Yaz silences her anxious mind with a kiss, complete with tongue. The only response was a guttural moan escaping the Doctor’s lips.

“Hnng,” she moans loudly as Yaz continues to finger her. Yaz silences the moan with yet another hungry kiss against the Doctor’s lips. She marvels at the softness of her lips against her own. Their sweat soaked bodies grinding in sync with each other.

The Doctor feels warm. Her own primal urges were coming through. She feels the sexual regeneration energy seep off her body, the golden glow basking against her skin. Yaz pauses for a moment, perplexed by the glittering glow.

“Is that—is that something normal?”

Huskily, the Doctor replies. “Yes, for a Gallifreyan. It’s our energy. We use it to regenerate, not only from incarnation to incarnation, but we can harness it for healing, both sexual and recuperative. 

Yaz lies there on the time lady’s naked body, fascinated by this woman. She leans into the nape of her neck, pressing soft kisses as she continues fingering her. Moaning and whimpering, the Doctor gasps at each thrust. 

“I love a distraction,” she says huskily and Yaz smiles, silencing her with kisses. She is turned on at each gasp and moan. She feels her hearts beat wildly in excitement, trying to keep up with Yaz’s energy. Sometimes the Doctor forgot no matter how young she looked, she was still thousands upon thousands of years old. 

“Say my name,” her young love says, with urgency.

“Yasmin,” the Doctor replies and the companion releases her fingers. 

Gasping, she curled her toes. She grabs the nearest pillow, screaming her release as the energy wavers off of her, much in the way of when she was healing from the regeneration from her last face. Pulling the pillow off her face, she lies there, catching her breath.

“That was ace,” she says, her hand caressing Yaz’s face. She leans in to kiss her softly. What came next, was unexpected. The Doctor pinned Yaz to the bed, her eyes beaming with excitement.

“My turn!”


	4. Loving

Yaz laughs, pressing her body against the Time Lady and the Doctor smiles.

“It’s only fair. I want a chance to explore the beauty in front of me.”

Yaz blushes at the compliment, and the Doctor continues.

“However, I’d like you to show me what you like. Be my tour guide.”

Yaz nods, and takes the Doctor’s hand. She guides it between her thighs. Instinctively, the Doctor takes the lead, slipping the panties off with a few swift flicks, then slipping her hand inside. Yaz is already ready for her. Pulling it out, she licks her fingers, and Yaz gasps.

“Start here,” she whispers, and the Doctor smiles. She laps against her most sensitive areas, teasing the swollen clit with her tongue. She brushes it against it, tasting her companion’s wetness. She is turned on herself as Yaz moans and gasps, arching her back to kiss her against every inch of her body. The nape of her neck, nipping and sucking to leave a love bite. She makes her way, leaving nibbles against a bare shoulder, Yaz’s fingers pounded against the Doctor’s shoulders, at a moments notice to pounce. Her lips run against her rounded breasts, young and supple. She laps against a rosy areola, teasing her nipples with light nips with her teeth, to which the young companion gasps in sheer pleasure. 

“Don’t stop,” she manages, choking her words out. The Doctor watches as she writhes in pleasure at each tongue brush to her bare skin. She presses light kisses down her belly before proceeding to eat her out. She laps against each bit of her sensitive areas, teasing them with a mixture of pleasure and mild pain. Yaz moans as the Doctor blows air, tickling her clit.

“Unnnngh,”is all that could escape the younger woman’s lips. She whispers sweet nothings as she proceeded to finger her, feeling the cum drip down her right hand. Her lips silences each moan with a hungry kiss as her left cups a swollen breast, her fingers teasing the nipple. She noted every curve, memorized every scar. 

Just as they were about to get to the best bits, the cloister bell made its warning sound. Pausing exploration, the Doctor looks at her companion with a look of panic. The cloister bell never signaled good. Always an emergency, and of all times, during sex. 

Yaz catches her breath, the Doctor still on top of her. She strokes her hair, feeling guilt that they would have to cut their passion short like this. The younger woman looked at her, smiling.

“Don’t worry, we can pick up where we left off later. Right now, we should get dressed and address the alert, before we get walked in on.”

Nodding solemnly, frustration from the fact that they had to stop abruptly, the Doctor slides off, and reaches for a silk robe.

“It’s just me an’ you love. The boys are still taking time in Sheffield. I can walk around with just this. Not the first time I ‘ave.”

Yaz feels her face turn crimson. The Doctor turns and notices and smiles big.

“I love you.” 

She puts her arms around the young woman, pressing some kisses against her cheeks and the nape of her neck. Yaz moans, and the time lady nuzzles her nose playfully against her own. Grinning, Yaz looks at her, then realized they needed to address the elephant in the room, the cloister bell. 

“I love you too. Let’s go find out what we’re up against, shall we?”

The Doctor smiles, and throws her a robe.

“Hurry up!”


End file.
